I've Met My Match
by angelshavetheirwickedschemes
Summary: Valeria Bowen is a captain of a ship which was stolen from her. She runs into old friend & love Jack in Tortuga. She wants her ship, he has a ship, so the two take to the seas in search of different things. Adventures, drama and romance to ensue. JACK/OC


So i've been reading a lot of Pirates of the Caribbean fanfictions lately and i had the inspiration to start my own! This is my first one of this category so please, excuse me if i'm a little rough around the edges to begin with! I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! R/R

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: LONG TIME NO SEE.<strong>

The late afternoon sun was shining in the sky and a slight breeze was kind enough to cool down the townspeople of Tortuga. The sea was calm, small waves washing against the wooden beams and walls of the dock where several ships were located. However, there was a new arrival in the town full of pirates and criminals, arriving in the most unexpected way imaginable. A blonde woman spluttered as she dragged herself out of the sea, reaching for the wooden platform above her, struggling to climb to her feet as she was being weighed down by her wet clothes and weaponry.

"How dare they throw me from my own ship." The blonde growled to herself, clearly distressed as she spat the words into silence, an angry expression gracing her features as she finally hoisted herself up onto the platform using a lot of upper body strength. "Mutiny!" she shouted out towards the sea as she looked out at the horizon, the shape of a boat moving further and further away, heading away from Tortuga all together, leaving the blonde alone and abandoned. Her behaviour had attracted the attention of a few sailors gathering supplies for their ships, and upon noticing the stares she shot them looks that could kill. "Got a problem, have ye?" she confronted those who were staring before marching down the wooden path, deciding to head further into town. Her name was Valeria Bowen, and she was of English decent, and had been a pirate for as long as she could remember. She was a captain of her own ship, a beautiful ship indeed, but only hours ago Mutiny had occurred and she had been tossed overboard her own ship! _'The Nerve!' _She exclaimed in her head, a look of anger set in her eyes as she stormed down the dirty streets, manoeuvring around the pirates, criminals and wenches that got in her way.

A bar in the distance caught her eye, men stumbling in and out of the doorway, men being seduced, prostitutes clinging onto clients and men brawling. But that wasn't what drew her in – she had been left with no money and so being in a busy environment around drunken men provided the perfect environment to steal from the pockets of the drunk. Valeria pushed open the swinging doors and entered the dimly lit tavern. Music was playing in the background beneath the sound of chattering, arguing and laughter. _'Perfect'._ She thought as she mingled in with the crowd.

Captain Jack Sparrow had made port at Tortuga only several hours ago and was already entertaining himself in The Faithful Bride Tavern – a popular spot for men like him, interested in rum and women. He already had one of the prostitutes at his side, leaning against him whilst whispering naughty things into his ear and there was little that could distract him. But as he reached for his rum on the table, a blonde woman fell into his sight and he couldn't help but feel like he knew the woman. He kept his arm wrapped around the redhead on his lap and gave her some of his attention, but kept glancing over towards the blonde. She was dressed from head to toe in pirate gear; dirty breeches and a white baggy shirt tucked into the waist of the breeches, a lace-up corset hugging at her waist beneath her bosom. She had a hat on her head and a familiar-looking sword in its holder on her hip. She was wet – God knows why, there were a lot of potential reasons behind that. Jack watched curiously as the blonde stood behind an almost unconscious drunken man, watching as she reached into his back pocket to pull out his small bag of coins which she tucked into the side of her chest beneath her clothing. His eyes narrowed a little but when she turned around, revealing his face to him, his breath caught in his throat and a slow grin tugged at his mouth. '_Valeria'._ He thought, his gaze meeting hers as she looked in his direction.

Valeria had just successfully pinched some coins but it was nowhere near enough to keep her at a steady amount of cash, she needed more which meant she had to be careful with who she stole from and how much she took – or people would get suspicious and suss her out. Whilst looking around for her next target, her gaze had fallen upon a set of hauntingly familiar eyes and she stopped breathing for just a short second – as a result of shock. Captain Jack Sparrow was sat only meters away from her with a redhead clinging to him, desperate for attention. _'Well it has to be him.'_ She thought as she took note of the prostitute at his side. She had no intention on speaking with him, as the last time she had seen him it had ended on very bad terms and so she would not address him, she wouldn't even take notice of the fact that he was there. So after tearing her gaze away from his she cleared her throat and continued her scan of the crowd, her blue eyes settling on a jacket hung over the back of an empty chair. Slowly, after making sure nobody was watching her, she wandered towards the empty chair and carefully began to search the pockets, trying to hide what she was doing by standing still and looking around. Just as her fingertips grazed a velvet sack which she assumed would be full of money, she heard someone clear their throat and felt something pointy against her back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, lass." A gruff voice grumbled from behind her, she huffed in irritation and slowly withdrew her hands from the pockets, lifting them slowly, looking as if she were about to hold up her hands in surrender. But within a second she had reached for her sword and had spun around, pushing his sword aside only to hold the blade of hers against his throat, her other hand gripping onto his wrist in which he held his own weapon.

"And I wouldn't threaten a _'lass'_ like me with a sword to her back.. Unless you're looking for trouble, you scallywag." She hissed in a threatening tone of voice whilst looking up at him through angry eyes. "You see I've had a real bad day. So if you're lookin' to make that worse.. Back down." she warned him, pressing the blade against his neck to try and make him uncomfortable, not hard enough to cut into the skin.

"Oi! Lass, _you _need to back down." Another voice sounded from her side, as a friend of the male had taken a stand, backing up his pal and ready to fight against Valeria if need be. She kept her gaze fixed on the individual in front of her, as she saw him as more of a threat and feared that if she took her gaze away from him he wouldn't hesitate when attacking her. Now it was two against one – sure, she could handle it, but it made things more difficult and now she had been sussed she would probably be thrown out and chances of easy cash would be thrown right out of the window.

"Now, now.. There's no need ta' fight." The familiar husky, slurred voice of Jack Sparrow sounded from her side as he had decided that enough was enough and he wanted to lend a helping hand and try to diffuse the situation before things got out of hand for her. "I'm sure this is all some big misunderstanding, right lass?" he suggested, patting his hand against Val's shoulder as she continued the stare-off with the man who had caught her searching his pockets.

"Sure.. One big misunderstanding." She growled. She wasn't backing down; she was trying to threaten the men so that they backed down before she took things to the next level. She was a skilled fighter when it came to handling swords and had no worries when it came to duels. The male looked between Valeria and Jack and after a hard decision to figure out what to do, he figured he was outnumbered when it came to strengths and so he backed down, growling as he swiped up his jacket to make a getaway. "Uh?" Val spoke up, clearing her throat as she caught the male before he could turn away, subtly holding the tip of her sword against his groin in a threatening manner. The man roared in anger as he ripped out the purse and threw it in her direction for her to catch before storming out of the bar with his friend in tow. A satisfied grin grew at Valeria's lips as she weighed the bag of coins in her hand before tucking it into the pouch on her waist before straightening her posture as she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She had momentarily forgotten about Jack being there and so her joy was cut short. With an internal grumble she slowly turned on the heel of her boot and looked up at the face of the Captain of the Black Pearl.

"Jack." She greeted him quietly with a curt nod of her head.

"Valeria.." he drawled her name in a way that made most women weak at the knees. "Long time no see. It's good ta' see ye."

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!  
><strong>xoxo


End file.
